Fight the Living/Episode 7: This Sorrowful Life
This is episode 7 of 8 of Fight the Living This Sorrowful Life A woman was running through the forest. Walkers were closing in. She was losing hope and was about to give up when a man ran up and saved her. He swept her off her feet and ran through the forest. He looked very ragged and crazed. They found the prison. He ran through the rubble and into the prison. He laid her on the floor and shut the doors. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman said to him. He did not reply. He simply turned around with a rock and hit her upside the head with it. (Cue Opening Credits) Walkers were roaming the streets of Woodbury as cars pulled up to the now ravaged town. The Governor and his people got out and started gunning down all of them. Rick, Morgan, and Abraham came in through the prison gates. "My God, who are all these people?" Rick said as he looked around at the many new faces. He took a closer look. "Andrea?" he said with a confused look. They both walked towards each other and embraced. "My God, where have you been?" he asked with a smile. "Michonne found me after I ran away from the farm. We found Woodbury and she left. I thought it was safe. And I was wrong. I left after I found out about everything." "And who are the rest of you?" he asked. "This is Alice, Haley, and Milton." Glenn said as he pointed them out. "They all left the Governor to join us." "Really?" he said with an angered look. "I know what you're thinking, but they're trustworthy." Maggie said. "'Sides, we got bigger problems anyway." Daryl said. "Yeah, where did all those walkers come from?" Rick asked. "The Governor let 'em in." Merle said. Rick had just noticed he was there. "Why isn't he locked up?" he asked Carl. "I thought he could help when Woodbury got here." he replied. "Rick...Judith got taken." Daryl told him. "What?! How?!" Rick shouted. Merle looked ready to run when Carol spoke up. "One of them got inside. He kidnapped her." Carol lied. Many of them knew what really happened but kept their mouths shut. "I'll go get her." Andrea said. "No-" Michonne started. "Philip still trusts me. I'll feed him some crap about being a double-agent and then I'll take the baby and bring it back." "You need back-up. We'll go." Daryl said, talking about he and his brother. "Me too." Michonne said. "We'll camp out close to Woodbury while you get the baby." "Okay. Sounds like a plan." Andrea said. Rick looked to be on the verge of tears. "Just-just get her back for me." he said. He almost forgot about Morgan and Abraham. "Oh. Yeah. Everybody, this is Morgan and Abraham." he said as he pointed them out. Just then, a woman came running through the doors, screaming. A crazed and ragged man was chasing her. "What the hell?" Daryl shouted. Glenn tackled the man. "He tried to kill me." she said. "Who the hell are you?!" Glenn shouted as he punched him. "Tom-Thomas Richards." he said as he coughed up blood. He was bitten on the shoulder. Abraham walked up and shot him without another word. He looked at the girl. "Lilly?" he asked. "Uncle Abe?" she replied in the same tone. They ran up and embraced. "Anyone else I should know about?" Rick asked, angered. "We didn't know about them. They must've come in from the back." Tyreese said. "Did I ask you?" Rick spat out, annoyed. "Where did you come from?" Maggie asked. "I was in the woods and he saved me from the walkers." Lilly said, "Then he brought me in here and tried to kill me." "Rick, don't we need to go get Rosita and Eugene?" Abraham asked. "Oh yeah. Damn, we've definitely got enough people now. Alright, Andrea, you and your group go to Woodbury and get Judith while me, Abraham, and Lilly go to get these guys I met at Hershel's farm." Rick said. "Who was at my farm?" Hershel asked. "I went by there to check things out. Abraham and his group were passing through the area when I was there. Me and Abraham went to get Morgan while the rest stayed at the farm. We're gonna go back to get them and transport the animals here too." "That's insane." Maggie said. "So was taking a whole prison full of walkers." Rick replied. Eugene and Rosita were sitting on the couch in Hershel's old house. "My God! How long is it gonna take him!" she said, annoyed. "They may not've made it..." Eugene replied. "Abraham? Not making it? I thought you were the smart one." "I am. I have a more realistic look of this world." "Look outside. We've been here two days and not a single one has shown up. Doesn't that give you hope?" "Smart people have no time for hope." Just then. A car pulled up. Rick, Abraham, and Lilly got out. "You two ready to go?" Abraham asked. "Yeah. Is this the one you went after?" Rosita asked. "No. He's back at the prison." Rick said. "Rosita, this guy was not exaggerating. This place is like frickin' Jericho." Abraham said with round eyes. "You said something about getting the animals?" Lilly asked Rick. "Yeah. Alright. Do any of you guys know how to ride a horse?" Rick asked. "I do." Rosita answered. "Alright. Me and you will get all the animals while Eugene drives the car in front. Abraham and Lilly will watch for walkers while they're in the car and they'll stop the caravan to take out any we see." "And what if we run into a pack of them?" Eugene questioned. "If we run into a herd...hopefully we won't have that problem." he replied with a suddenly worried look. Andrea, Merle, Daryl, and Michonne all parked in the same place as last time. They walked into the forest to find the cabin. There were a few walkers still there. They each took them out with melee weapons. They went inside and shut the door. "So this place is secure?" Andrea asked. "Yeah. It should be 'long as we stay quiet." Daryl replied. "Okay. I should probably go now." Andrea said. "Wait." Michonne said, "Let me escort you. I'll walk with you to the wall and head back once your inside." "Okay. 'Everybody remember the plan?" Andrea asked one last time. "Wait 'till tomorrow night and if you're not back, we go Rambo on Woodbury's ass. So that being said, take your precious time." Merle said before Andrea and Michonne headed out. The sun had just set and the governor had all his people were back at the arena. "Tomorrow, I'm sending our brave men to the national guard armory to raid it. It will likely be loaded with supplies. Once we have those, we will not hesitate to bring the terrorists down. No doubt they had casualties when we let the biters in, but they likely survived as a whole. Cockroaches tend to take a lot of force to kill. After we get the supplies, we wait. They will think we stopped. Now, you know that Milton and the others betrayed us! They think Woodbury is gone and we're hiding out in the woods somewhere! They will not strike back at us because they don't know we're here! And if any of those traitors come back, DO NOT HESITATE TO KILL THEM ON SIGHT!" Just then, Andrea walked up to the wall as one of the men shined a light on her. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Thomas Richards Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living issues Category:Issues